You and me and our destiny
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Seiya és Haruka, bál, pezsgő, sohanemeresztelekel pillanat egyikük lakásán.Nagyjából ennyi.


_Írta: Koyasu Naoki_

_Idő:2003.11.07. Hát,ezt a ficet könyvtárlátogatás helyett irtam meg 5 órán keresztül,ami kb.8 perc,mig elolvasod..._

_Megjegyzés: egyébként 'A Morning After' és a 'With Baby In Mind' ihletésére született meg,a mi mind megtalálható a Seiya fiú, amit csak azért mondok mert utálom azokat a ficeket amikben csaj._

**You and me and our destiny**

„Jó reggelt,Haruka!"- üdvözölte a nyújtózkodó szőkét Michiru,és izgatottan pakolgatta a reggelire szánt kajákat az asztalra.

„Mi ez? Talán születésnapom van?"-ült le az asztalhoz Haruka,és könyökölve Michirura nézett-aki már leült vele szemben.

„Arra még várnod kell egy kicsit.Ugyanis az messzebb van,mint a karácsony."

„Csak nem már karácsonyoznál? De hiszen még alig esett a hó."

„Jól van,légy csak kötekedő.Én akkor is várom…"

Haruka már épp a piritósát kenegette,sőt már majdnem beleharapott,de Michiru hirtelen megszólalt.

„Seiya negyed óra múlva itt lesz."

„Mmph"- Haruka akkorát harapott a kenyérbe,hogy szinte alig birta lenyelni.

„Hogy mi van?"- szólalt meg végre,reménykedve,hogy a lány csak viccelt.

„Jól hallottad.15 perc és Seiya megjön.

„Igen,komolyan mondom."- mondta a még mindig nagyra nyilt szemű lánynak,tudatva,hogy nem viccelt.

„Mi a csudának?"- nyafogott Haruka.

„Haruka!! Seiyáékat már 7 éve nem láttuk!"

„Na és?"-mondta unottan a homokszőkés hajú lány.

„Te változhatatlan vagy! De a lelkedre mondd,hogy nem viselkedsz Seiyával gorombán."

„Ruka!" – nézett Harukára komolyan,csipőre tett kezekkel.

„Jól van,na. Nem esek a nyakának először."- mondta önelégülten.

„De ne is.Hallottad?"

„Hogyne."

„Hajajj." –sóhajtott Michiru,de ekkor hirtelen megszólalt a csengő.

„Na lám! A sztárocskánk csak nem birja ki tovább 5 percnél!"- Michiru elengedte a megjegyzést a füle mellett és gyorsan kipattant a székből,és sietve a bejárathoz indult.

„Hai! Michiru!"- jött beljebb a hosszú,fekete hajú srác,megszemlélve a lakást.

„Szép lakásotok van."

„Hmph."-horkant fel Haruka.

„Hai,Haruka! További kellemes reggelizést!"-gúnyolódott.

„Igen!Folytatnám,ha TE nem zavartál volna meg. De már el is ment az étvágyam."

„Haruka!Azt mondtad nem gorombáskodsz."-kiáltotta Michiru.

„Hogyne. Én csak azt mondtam,nem tekerem ki a nyakát,mikor meglátom."

„Ez rám is érvényes? Mert én is azt igértem meg Yatennek,hogy nem esek neki Haruka nyakának."

„Úgy látszik összefogott a sors ellenünk."-ironizált nyafogós hangon Haruka.

„Nem hagynátok már abba?!!"-kiáltotta Michiru.

„Siessünk a lányokhoz,mielőtt itt megölitek egymást nekem."

Reinél…

„Seiyaaaaaaaa!"-kiáltotta Minako,mikor megpillantotta a volt(?) sztárt.

„Te jó ég! Ugye még egyben vagytok?"-kérdezte Makoto reménykedve.

„Szerencsére.De nálunk mit rendeztek…"-mondta Michiru sóhajtva egyet.

„Oh.De a lényeg,hogy végre mindenki itt van.Ugye?"

„Aha"

„Michiru-san,szuper ötletem támadt…"-kiáltotta Usagi,de Rei szoritása miatt nem tudta befejezni.

„A mi ötletünk."

„Hajj"-sóhajtottak a többiek.

„Szóval,úgy gondoltuk,hogy Seiya,Taiki és Yaten visszetérését megünnepelhetnénk.És ugyebár arra _mindenki _eljön.- nyomta meg direkt Makoto.

„Na és hol?"-kérdezte Michiru.

„Ma este rendeznek egy estélyt ,és a bevételt az árváknak adományozzák."-mondta Makoto.

„Tökéletes."-örült Michiru.

„Megyünk."

„De Michi!"-tiltakozott Haruka.

„Semmi de,Haruka.Jössz és kész."-mondta határozottan a türkizhajú lány.

„Csak aztán nehogy szétverekedjék a házat,különben már az se lesz szegény árváknak."

„Yaten!!!"

„Jól van,na.Nem szóltam semmit."

„Akkor este találkozunk.Ja mata!"

„Ja mata"

Az estélyen…

Haruka fogcsikorgatva támasztotta a falat földig érő,sötétkék estélyiében,amit még Michiru nyagatott rá sikeresen.

Szörnyen érezte magát,de nemcsak a ruha és a teremben táncoló párok miatt.Valami nyughatatlan érzés fogta el. És emiatt még nyugtalanabb lett…

Hirtelen felfigyelt rá,hogy valaki nézi őt. Az sötétkék zakójában elindult felé.

„Hai,Haruka!"-köszönt Seiya.

„Hai!" –próbált mosolyogni Haruka.

Seiya észrevette,hogy valami bántja a senshit,de nem akarta lerohanni ezzel a kérdéssel először.

„Miért nem vagy a lányoknál?"-kérdezte.

„Semmi kedvem pezsgőt iszogatni és fecsegni ,miközben arra várnak,melyik szerencsétlen fiú kéri fel őket. Nálam ez nem aktuális."

„Akkor mi?"

Haruka vigyorgott. „Mire gondolsz?"

„Nem is tudom…mondjuk egy ilyen szép lány,mint te,hogy lehet bánatos egy ilyen gyönyörű éjszakán?"

„Ne viccelődj. Különben ebben a ruhában kizárólag csak most láthatsz,ugyanis még egyszer biztosan nem veszem fel."

„Pedig jól áll.Hidd el. De még mindig nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre."

„Kéne?"

„Jó lenne."

„Rendben,de akkor hozz nekem még abból a finom martiniból."

„Lehet,hogy nem kéne,már igyis pityókásan nézel ki."

„Pityókás? Hova gondolsz? Már ezer év óta nem voltam részeg." Kis töprengés után hozzátette. „Különben már eléggé rám férne."

„Ne hülyéskedj."

„Na most hozol vagy nem?"

„Hozok,de csak ha megigéred,utána elmondod mi bánt."

„Győztél,csak hozd már,mert nem kapsz belőlem."

Seiya hozott Harukának egy pohárral,de igy is látszott rajta,már előtte jócskán ivott.

Seiya egyre furcsábban érezte magát,mintha az évek óta meg nem szűnő nyugtalan érzése egyszerre eltűnt volna.Nem értette a dolgot,de most jól érezte magát.Harukával.

„Gyere ki a levegőre,még rosszul leszel attól a sok alkoholtól."-kisérte ki a lányt az erkélyre Seiya.

A lány a levegőt mélyen beszivta,becsukta a szemét,és hagyta hogy a szél cirógassa az arcát.

„Milyen szépek a csillagok!"-mondta,mikor kinyitotta a szemét.

„Szereted a csillagokat?"-kérdezte Seiya közelebb húzódva.

„Ó,igen.De főleg,ha ilyenek,mint most."

„Miért?Most milyenek?"

„Hát…olyan gyönyörűek.És ez az egész este."

„Az előbb,mintha nem ezt mondtad volna."

„Nem igaz,nem mondtam ilyet!"

„Dehogynem! Én vagyok a szemtanúja."

„Akkor Kou Seiya most hazudik."

„Meg lehet."

„Most direkt horgolsz? Azt mondod,ezelőtt is ilyen szépnek láttam az éjszakát?"

„Nem tudhatom.De én üresnek.Valami hiányzott belőle."

„Na és micsoda?"

„Azt nem mondom el,különbe' se mondtad még el mi bántott."

„Nem érdekes."

„Mi ez a hirtelen változás?"-kérdezte Seiya Harukától,pedig magától is ezt kérdezte egyfolytában.

Csönd volt.Csak a teremből kiszűrődő zene hallatszott ki, és az alattuk ciripelő tücskök muzsikája.

„Fázom.Menjünk be." –mondta a lány,indultak is vissza,de Seiya útközben meglátta Haruka piros arcát.

„Rosszul nézel ki. Nem kellene hazamenned?"

„Hülyének nézel,most hogy kezdek jó hangulatba kerülni?"

„De Haruka,akkor is nézd meg."-tette a kezét a homokszinű lány homlokára.

„Nagyon forró. Hazakisérlek."

Seiya keze lejebb siklott,és gyengén megsimogatta a lány arcát.

Nem tudta mi történt vele,de úgy érezte,megtalálta azt,amit évek óta keresett.Elmosolyodott.Ebben a pillanatban mindketten megnyugodtak.Belenézett Seiya mélyen a lány sötétzöld szemébe; őt nézte ő is.

Ekkor Haruka megsimogatta a fiú kezét,becsukta a szemét egy pillanatra,és lassan lehúzta a teste mellé,aztán közelebb ment Seiyához,szinte csak alig pár centiméter volt kettejük arca között. Mindkettejük szive egyre gyorsabban vert és vert.

„Nem tudom,mi ez,de jó nagyon…"

„Csitt."-súgta Haruka,mielőtt megcsókolta Seiyát egy végtelennek tűnő percben.

Érezték testükben szétáradni a boldogságot.Haruka a fiú szájába motyogta."A csudába!Már ez is forró."

„Nyugi,hazakisérlek."-motyogta Seiya,aztán visszacsókolt falnak döntve a lányt.Haruka beletúrt a fiú fekete hajába,és örömmel ,hagyta hogy szorosan átölelve csókolja őt az éjszakában.

„Ez volt az első csókom."-mondta Seiya gyönyörrel a hangjában.

„Gratulálok. Igazán szép teljesitmény elsőre."

„Most gúnyolódsz? Talán neked nem az első?"

„Hát,ha úgy vesszük,igen."

„Haruka,Seiya,hol vagytok?"-hallották a közelből Usagi kiáltását.

„Oopsz.Hogy szökjünk meg?"-nézett Haruka kiváncsian Seiyára.

„Van egy ötletem."-mondta,és megfogta a lány kezét,és lehajolva az asztalok mellett sikerült feltűnés nélkül elmenniük.

„Ha meglát egy szőke, gombóchajú lányt kifelé,kérem,mondja meg nekik hogy a barátai elmentek hamarabb."mondta Seiya a meglepett biztonsági őrnek.

„Jól van,de ne hivjak taxit a hölgynek?"

„Hmm.Igen,az jobb lenne,köszönjük."

„Két perc,és itt lesz."-mondta az őr,és a taxi nemsokára meg is érkezett.

„De jó most."-hajtotta Haruka Seiya vállára a fejét,és elszenderült.Seiya boldogan nézett végig ezen a gyönyörű istennőn.Mert tényleg az volt.Nem tudta felfogni,hogyan nem látta meg eddig őt,milyen csodálatos.És most minden olyan nyugodt és kerek lett.Tisztán tudta mit akar és mit érez.Harukár akarta,mert szerette őt.Elmosolyodott.Most mindketten boldogok voltak.

A taxi hamarosan megérkezett Haruka lakásához.Seiya felébresztette gyengén a lányt,és kiszálltak."Az a rohadék kulcs."-kiáltotta hangosan.

„Nem mehetünk vissza Michiruhoz."-mondta Seiya.

„Akkor most mit csináljunk?"-nézett kérdőn a srácra.

„Jobb esetben hozzám megyünk.Ha nincs ellenvetésedre."

„Miért?Van más választásom?"

„Ha nem akarsz az utcán aludni."

„Mégis mit gondolsz rólam?"-mosolyodtak el.

Elindultak Seiya lakásához,ami természetesen Taikié és Yatené is volt.Mikor elhagyták a 10. sarkot Haruka felhorkant.

„Mondd,meddig megyünk még?Már majdne' leszakadt a lábam,és tudod,kincsem,ebben a tűsarkúban egyáltalán nem kényelmes a járás."

„Már csak pár perc,és ott vagyunk.Különben nem direkt hozzátok közeli lakást választottunk."

„Gondolom."-dörzsölte meg a karjait Haruka.

„Tessék.Vedd fel.

Nehogy megfagyj nekem."-Haruka szinlelve szájat húzogatva elfogadta Seiya zakóját.

„Köszi.

De a lábam még mindig fáj."

„Wow!Te mindig ilyen kötekedő vagy?"

„Még nem vetted észre?"

„De.Sajnos."

„Mi nem tetszik?"-kérdezte megállva szinlelt haraggal.

„Jól van.Gyere a hátamra."

---

„Éééljen!"- örült Haruka,miután Seiya felvette a hátára.

„Tudod,hogy nem vagy normális?"

„És te tudod mióta nem csinálták ezt már velem?"

„A hátasdit?"

„Aha. Utoljára apukámmal…"

Kis csönd következett.Seiya ujjongva felkiáltott.

„Látod,már meg is érkeztünk."

„Többet nem jövök hozzád.Az a bajod,hogy túl messze laksz."

„Közelebb költözhetek,Akár szomszédok is lehetnénk."

„Azt nem hiszem.A szomszédunk egy vén banya,aki nem adja holmi hajdani popsztárnak a lakását,csak mert Kou Seiya közelebb kar költözni."

„Akkor viszont te jöhetnél közelebb."

„Persze.Hogy aztán Michiru…"-elhallgattak; a kulcs kattant a zárban.

„Hát.Itt volnánk. Mindjárt keritek törölközőt ,hogy lezuhanyozhass,meg pizsamát."

„Semmi kedvem."-mondta halkan.

„Ne butáskodj.Legalább mosakodj meg,jobban fogod érezni magad tőle."

„Jól van,ha nagyon akarod."-egyezett bele Haruka,és követte Seiyát.

„Addig megágyazok."

„Jó,sietek."-csukta be a fürdőajtót.

Haruka élvezte,ahogy testére ráömlik a meleg-hideg víz.Nyugalom költözött a szivébe.Jólesett neki,de máris érezte,hogy _már _hiányzik neki a fiú.Gyorsan elzárta,kilépett a zuhanytálcából és sietősen a törülköző után kapott.Hirtelen megborzongott.

Előjött Haruka.Aki megfontolt,mindig tudja mit csinál és miért…De most ezt nem akarta elfogadni.Nem akarta egyszerűen a miérteket keresni és azt,mi a leghelyesebb.

Ő ezt akarja választani.Mert kell neki a fiú.

Ezzel a gondolattal lépett be a hálószobába.Seiya már várta.

„Azt hittem sosem leszel készen."-nyafogott a sötétkék szemű srác.

„Pedig nem is tudod mennyire siettem.Szörnyen hiányoztál."

„Nekem is te."-vigyorodott el.

„Jól áll a pizsamám rajtad."

„Aha.Pont olyan mint az enyém."

„Wow"

„Na és hol alszok én?"-szúrta ki máris a sarokban lévő ágyat.

„Hát,ha nem zavar az enyémben.Ott az…"

„Pont ezt szemeltem ki."-fúrta be az arcát a puha párnába.

„Látom álmos vagy."-mondta sajnálkozva Seiya.

„Nem.Pont ellenkezőleg.

Tökéletesen éber vagyok.-fordult meg Haruka,és a nyakkendőjénél fogva magához húzta Seiyát.

Egy csókban eggyé olvadtak.

„Szeretlek."-súgta Seiya.

„Mi ez a hirtelen vallomás?"-kérdezte Haruka a választ sejtve.

„Mondd,hogy szeretsz,és elfelejtek bármit."-mondta,közben érzéki csókokkal illetve a lány nyakát.

„Én is szeretlek. Úgy,ahogy még sohasem szerettem,és nem is fogok."-harapta meg a fiú fülét.

„Áu,ez csiklandoz."

„Akkor örülök."- mondta kajánul,aztán felvihogott.

„Ez csikis.Hagyd abba."-karolta át Seiya nyakát Haruka.

„Akkor örülök."-nevetett ő,és a lány mellére hajtotta a fejét.

„Mondták már neked,milyen szép a bőröd?"-mondta, simogatva a nyak alatti részét.

„Nem,eddig nem emlitették,ha jól emlékszem…"-esett töprengőbe Haruka.

„Ki volt az?"-kapta fel a fejét Seiya.

„Egyszer középiskolás koromban a biosztanárom éppen a szép bőrröl beszélt,hogy milyen is az,erre kiálitott az osztály elé,és megmutatott,hogy én vagyok a legalkalmasabb példa erre.Azóta még Michiru sem emlitette ilyen konkrétan."- mosolyodott el.

„Csak nem vagy máris féltékeny?"-kérdezte szkeptikusan.

„Igenis az vagyok…

Félek,hogy holnap már nem leszel az enyém."

„Tiéd maradok örökké."-nézett mélyen a fiú éjkéken csillogó szemébe.

Seiya puhán megcsókolta,a lány visszacsókolt.

Innen már nem is számitott más,csak ők ketten.A szerelmük.A végzetük.

„_Holnap mesélj magadról."-suttogta Seiya Haruka fülébe álmosan._

„_Aztán te is."_

„_Persze._

_Holnap."_

**VÉGE**

_A vége másképen,ami szerintem egy picit hamar lett befejezve.__Ennyit rólam…_

_Valami olyasmi a folytatása, hogy Ruka állitólag semmire sem emlékszik,mikor felébred Seiya ágyában…Szóval persze Michi féltékeny, meg aggódik,és Ruka tudna akarja,mi történt éjszaka.Persze Seiya-kun mondja,hogy semmi,de Ruka nem hisz neki.Miért is hinne?:) Aztán Michi is kérdezi,mi történt Rukától,az meg csak azt mondja,hogy semmi.Szóval nem nagyon hisznek egymásnak.Aztán Seiya elmodja Yatenéknek mit érez Ruka iránt,és ők valahogy össze próbálnák hozni egy találkát,hogy tisztázzák a dolgokat.De közben megjelenik vki,miért is tudnám,hogy ki?Áh, Michi követi Harukát,és merghallja persze hülyeségnek tartja,és lelép.Mármint hogy Seiya szereti.Aztán miért is tudnám a folytatását:P_


End file.
